Race to Eagle Rock/Gallery/3
Slippery Slime Blasters S2E17 Monster Machines still charging forward.png S2E17 Zeg "Zeg love being race car".png|"Zeg love being racecar." S2E17 Stripes "Me too".png|"Rawr! Me too!" S2E17 Slime blaster heads for the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Slime blaster faces the Monster Machines.png|“I can't wait to get to Eagle Rock and..." S2E17 Slime splats on the track.png S2E17 Blaze shocked by the slime.png|"Gaskets! Look out!" S2E17 Stripes and Darington slip in the slime.png S2E17 Zeg and Starla slip in the slime.png S2E17 Starla slips around.png S2E17 Monster Machines in a heap.png S2E17 Starla confused by the slime.png|"Yuck. That blaster thingy just blasted us with slippery slime." S2E17 Blaze looks at the slime blaster.png S2E17 Slime blaster blasts more slime.png S2E17 Blaze "maybe we can block the holes".png S2E17 Blaze picks up a pinecone.png S2E17 Blaze calling to the slime blaster.png S2E17 Blaze throws the pinecone at the slime blaster.png S2E17 Slime blaster blocked by the pinecone.png S2E17 Slime blaster swells up.png S2E17 Slime blaster breaks into pieces.png S2E17 Monster Machines prevail.png S2E17 AJ warning of the other slime blasters.png|"Careful, Blaze! The other slime blasters are hiding in those trees." S2E17 Look for slime blasters.png S2E17 Another slime blaster appears.png S2E17 Blaze aims his pinecone.png S2E17 Pinecone thrown at the slime blaster.png S2E17 Slime blaster clogged.png S2E17 Second slime blaster explodes.png S2E17 Blaze "We got it!".png S2E17 Keep looking.png S2E17 Look for another.png S2E17 Yet another slime blaster spotted.png S2E17 Third pinecone tossing.png S2E17 Third slime blaster clogged.png S2E17 Third slime blaster explodes.png S2E17 AJ "All right!".png|Alright! S2E17 Find another.png S2E17 A fourth slime blaster spotted.png S2E17 Fourth pinecone tossing.png S2E17 Fourth slime blaster clogged.png S2E17 Fourth slime blaster destroyed.png S2E17 Blaze cheers.png S2E17 Look for any more.png S2E17 Fifth slime blaster spotted.png S2E17 Fifth pinecone tossing.png S2E17 Fifth slime blaster clogged.png S2E17 Fifth slime blaster destroyed.png S2E17 Monster Machines celebrating.png S2E17 Darington "Good goin', Blaze!".png S2E17 Darington hears more slime blasters.png S2E17 More slime blasters appear.png S2E17 Five straight ahead.png S2E17 Blaze getting a pinecone ready.png S2E17 Blaze tosses pinecones to the others.png S2E17 Zeg and Stripes catch pinecones.png S2E17 Darington and Starla catch pinecones.png S2E17 Monster Machines driving after the slime blasters.png S2E17 Slime blasters aim at the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Monster Machines aim their pinecones.png S2E17 Monster Machines too their pinecones.png S2E17 Slime blasters destroyed.png S2E17 Monster Machines cheer after destroying the slime blasters.png S2E17 Starla "We got 'em!".png|We got 'em! S2E17 Stripes "No more slime blasters".png|"Rawr! No more slime blasters." S2E17 AJ "And check it out".png|"And Check it out." S2E17 AJ sees Eagle Rock.png|"There's Eagle Rock.” S2E17 Eagle Rock up the track.png S2E17 Eagle Rock close-up.png S2E17 Starla "If we're gonna win this race".png|"If we're gonna win this race, we'd better hurry." S2E17 Monster Machines' third "Race cars, rev it up!".png S2E17 Monster Machines speed toward Eagle Rock.png Crusher gets another snack S2E17 Crusher still in the lead.png S2E17 Crusher "Feels so good to be winnin' the race".png S2E17 Crusher hears Pickle say "Nachos!".png S2E17 Pickle wheeling a nacho stand.png S2E17 Crusher sees Pickle's nacho stand.png S2E17 Pickle offers Crusher nachos.png S2E17 Crusher happily agrees.png S2E17 Pickle "I bet you like".png S2E17 Pickle "With cheese".png S2E17 Crusher takes the nacho plate.png S2E17 Crusher adds more nacho toppings.png S2E17 Pickle "Mucho nachos".png S2E17 Crusher's nacho with loads of toppings.png S2E17 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze coming.png S2E17 Monster Machines seen in the distance again.png S2E17 Monster Machines charging toward Crusher.png S2E17 Crusher shocked again.png S2E17 Nachos land on Crusher's head.png S2E17 Crusher "they caught up with me again".png S2E17 Crusher "What am I gonna do?".png S2E18 Pickle suggests sharing nachos.png S2E18 Crusher getting another idea.png S2E18 Crusher shakes the nachos away.png S2E18 Crusher "I'll cheat!".png S2E17 Crusher gets out a saw.png S2E17 Crusher starts sawing the racetrack.png S2E17 Saw cutting the racetrack apart.png Stuck on a river S2E17 Blaze and crew proceeding smoothly.png S2E17 Darington hears birds chirping.png|"Ah...I can hear birds chirping." S2E17 Stripes hears frogs croaking.png|"And I can hear frogs croaking." S2E17 Zeg hears a saw cutting.png|"Zeg hear saw cutting." S2E17 Starla confused by someone sawing.png|"A saw? But who'd be sawing in the middle of the race?" S2E17 Blaze and Starla witness Crusher sawing.png S2E17 Crusher almost done sawing.png|Crusher! S2E17 Crusher "Bet you never saw this coming!".png|Bet you never saw this coming! S2E17 Crusher finishes sawing.png S2E17 Track breaks apart.png S2E17 Monster Machines left dangling in mid-air.png S2E17 Monster Machines splash into the water.png S2E17 Track starts floating down the river.png S2E17 Darington "This river's moving really fast".png S2E17 Stripes "Farther and farther away".png S2E17 Zeg "How we stop?".png S2E17 We need an anchor.png|What we need is something we can use as an anchor. S2E17 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png|Yeah! S2E17 How anchors work.png|When a boat lowers an anchor into the water, the anchor digs into the ground and slows the boat down. S2E17 Starla knows what to use as an anchor.png|Say, fellas. I know what we can use for an anchor. S2E17 Starla takes out a wrench.png S2E17 Blaze "Good thinking, Starla".png S2E17 Let's test it.png S2E17 Starla "Here goes".png S2E17 Starla tosses the wrench into the river.png S2E17 Wrench digs into the ocean sand.png S2E17 Track starts to slow down.png S2E17 Blaze keeps track of the velocity.png S2E17 Velocity decreases to 8.png S2E17 AJ "Let's try something else".png S2E17 Zeg takes out a frying pan.png S2E17 Let's see if it works.png S2E17 Zeg tossing the frying pan.png S2E17 Starla lassos the frying pan.png S2E17 Starla tosses the frying pan into the river.png S2E17 Frying pan slows the track down more.png S2E17 Velocity went down to 5.png S2E17 AJ "Our velocity went down".png|Our velocity went down. But we won't stop til' we get to 0. S2E17 Stripes "Something that'll dig in".png|"Rawr! We need another anchor. Something that'll dig in really deep.” S2E17 Darington "We'd better find it fast".png|"And we'd better find it fast." S2E17 Incoming waterfall.png|"Because we're headed straight for that waterfall!!!" S2E17 Stripes shows a shovel.png S2E17 Stripes holding the shovel up.png S2E17 Blaze "I bet that'll really dig in to the bottom".png S2E17 Stripes slides the shovel to Starla.png S2E17 Starla tosses the shovel upward.png S2E17 Starla lassos the shovel.png S2E17 Starla tosses the shovel into the river.png S2E17 Shovel digs in really deep.png S2E17 Velocity reaches 0.png S2E17 AJ pointing.png S2E17 Track stops just in time.png S2E17 Stripes "And wait 'til you see".png S2E17 Racetrack at the bottom of the waterfall.png S2E17 Blaze "Follow me".png S2E17 Monster Machines jump down the waterfall.png S2E17 Blaze jumps off a waterfall rock.png S2E17 Stripes jumps off a waterfall rock.png S2E17 Blaze, Stripes and Zeg reach the bottom.png S2E17 Darington and Starla reach the bottom.png S2E17 Monster Machines back on track.png S2E17 Starla "Now we're back on track!".png S2E17 Monster Machines "Race cars, rev it up!" 4.png Finishing the race S2E17 Monster Machines approach a badlands landscape.png S2E17 Blaze speeding into the badlands.png S2E17 Stripes and Zeg speeding into the badlands.png S2E17 Starla and Darington speeding into the badlands.png S2E17 Monster Machines in another u-turn.png S2E17 Blaze jumping into the air.png S2E17 Blaze finishes his jump.png S2E17 Monster Machines in a short bend.png S2E17 Blaze "Look!".png S2E17 Monster Machines see Eagle Rock.png S2E17 Eagle Rock dead ahead.png S2E17 Crusher climbing Eagle Rock.png S2E17 Crusher zooms ahead.png S2E17 Monster Machines worried.png S2E17 Crusher almost to the top.png S2E17 Blaze declares Blazing Speed.png S2E17 Blaze's spoiler extends.png S2E17 Blaze's back booster ignites.png S2E17 Blaze's engine revealed.png S2E17 Blazing Speed shared with the others.png S2E17 Give us Blazing Speed.png S2E17 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! S2E17 Blaze, Starla and Darington using Blazing Speed.png S2E17 Stripes and Zeg using Blazing Speed.png S2E17 Monster Machines zoom toward Eagle Rock.png S2E17 Monster Machines start climbing Eagle Rock.png S2E17 Monster Machines enter a mountain tunnel.png S2E17 Monster Machines drive around the tunnel.png S2E17 Monster Machines exit the tunnel.png S2E17 Crusher still in front.png S2E17 There's the finish.png S2E17 Crusher I'm about to win!".png S2E17 Crusher baffled by Blaze passing him.png S2E17 Monster Machines zoom past Crusher.png S2E17 Crusher spinning back downhill.png S2E17 Monster Machines climbing the peak.png S2E17 Monster Machines reaching the finish.png S2E17 Monster Machines cross the finish line.png S2E17 Monster Machines land on Eagle Rock's beak.png S2E17 Fireworks.png S2E17 Blaze "We did it together".png S2E17 Monster Machines' final "Race cars, rev it up!".png S2E17 Monster Machines celebrate their victory.png Epilogue S2E17 Crusher bawling over losing the race.png S2E17 Pickle wheels an ice cream stand.png S2E17 Pickle says hello yet again.png S2E17 Pickle offers Crusher ice cream.png S2E17 Crusher calming down a little.png S2E17 Crusher asks for vanilla.png S2E17 Crusher adds strawberry and chocolate.png S2E17 Crusher adding more scoops.png S2E17 Crusher with a tower of ice cream.png S2E17 Pickle sees the ice cream scoops wobble.png S2E17 Pickle "I thought it was gonna fall".png S2E17 Crusher "Almost forgot".png S2E17 Ice cream wobbles again.png S2E17 Ice cream splats all over Crusher.png S2E17 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Race to Eagle Rock episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries